Remember Us
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: It had been three years since Tobias has taken Reid. Everyone thinks Reid is dead, than one day the police find Reid barely alive in a cabin, only thing is he doesn't remember the team at all and has been brainwashed. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I just can't help myself with the Reid fics!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Hotch sighed as he glanced at the photo of Spencer Reid. It had been three years since Tobias had taken Reid. The FBI had closed the case, and the police had officially named Reid dead.

But all of the believed that he was alive, or at least they tried too.

Gideon took it the hardest. A part of him died when Reid was taken. In fact, Hotch knew that was the main reason why Gideon left the force.

_I just can't make sense of it anymore. How more criminals can go free and yet good kids like Spencer Reid get taken...I just don't understand it anymore Hotch. It just doesn't make sense anymore, maybe it never did. But if I couldn't find Reid I figure "What's the point?"_

Morgan, JJ and Garcia also took it extremly hard. JJ never stopped blaming herself for splitting up and Morgan never stopped hating himself for not being able to be smart enough to find Reid. And well Garcia had always been a mother hen towards Reid.

Rossi knocked on the door. Hotch looked up.

"Come in."

"I was just wondering..."Rossi's voice trailed off. "What was going on today. JJ seems rather upset down there and so does Garcia and Morgan. They seem to be mourning or something, Emily and I are rather confused."

Hotch sighed.

"I had forgotten that you didn't know Reid."

"Who?"

"The pesron they are mourning. He was part of the team. A genuis. He was only 25 and had at least 3 different kinds of doctarates and 2 BA's"

Rossi whistled.

"When you said genuis you weren't lying."

"He didn't really brag about his brain either," Hotch said softly. "He was just more eager to share the information he knew, felt it was his responsiblity. I always thought that if it wasn't for his social awkwardness he'd make a great teacher. We all got used to him rambling about stuff that no one else would know about."

Rossi smiled as he sat down.

"Seems like an interesting kid."

"You have no idea," laughed Hotch. "Everyone liked him instantly, it's hard not too. He had that vulnerable 'I'm just a kid working for the FBI' look down without meaning too. Everyone felt responsible for his safety. Garcia was like a mother hen towards him."

"I can believe that," Rossi chuckled. "I would have liked to have met Spencer Reid."

"I wish you could have met him too," Hotch said quietly.

Rossi finally dared to ask the question that had been looming in the room.

"What happened?"

Hotch sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my buisness."

"No it is, since it involves the team," Hotch replied. "It's okay, it's just...hard to talk about it. We were dealing with an unsub who had split personalties. One of them was the Unsub's father who was a religious fanatic and so when that personality took over the unsub killed sinners. We found out that Tobias, the son of the father, the person really belonging to the body, had no memories of when the other personalities. JJ and Reid managed to find his house and tried to question him. When they walked to the car they saw a van leaving the house. So They decided to investegate, to see if they could find the missing victim. Reid suggested they split up. JJ thought that was a bad idea. He did so anyway. A few rabid dogs attacked JJ, she was forced to kill them. While that was happening it seemed that Tobias had taken Reid. When the father took over he linked a live video feed towards Garcia's computer so we were able to see what was happening to Reid, how he was being tortured. Finally the video was turned off. We never saw Reid again, and we could never find Tobias, but we did find the remains of the victim."

"Jesus," Rossi muttered closing his eyes after the story. "How long ago was this?"

"Three years ago. For a long time we all tried to believe Reid was alive. That he was brilliant enough to find a way to surive,but finally it became more and more realistic that he was probably...dead. Jason Gideon, the man you replaced, took it the hardest. Reid was like a son to him, he had a son Reid's age. He retired after a year of trying to track down Reid and being unsuccessful. JJ still blames herself for splitting up, and Morgan, well he and Reid were pratically best friends. He felt very protective of the kid-more so than most of us."

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I blame myself really."

Rossi looked up, surprised.

"Why is that?"

"I took advantage of Reid a lot, for his brain. His mind was brilliant and I used it to solve crimes. But I didn't spend more one on one time with him. I didn't train him to deal with these situations emotionally. As a boss I should have done that and I failed and because of that Reid's death is my fault."

"You don't know he's dead,there's no body is there?"

"No but Tobias never let his victims live."

Rossi glanced out the window and saw JJ sobbing onto Garcia's shoulder.

"I take it it's a the third year anniversry?"

Hotch nodded grimly.

"How could you tell?" Hotch stared at Reid's picture.

"I keep that there as a daily reminder of my failure to a member of my team, and to remind myself to never make that mistake again."

Rossi didn't know what to say to that.

"I am sorry," he said and quietly left Hotch still staring at Reid's picture.

* * *

The police kicked down the door of the cabin.

"Police! Come out with your hands in the air!" Nothing. They raised their guns as they edged their way into the other rooms. One of the officers frowned.

"Guys, I think I hear something!"

They hurried into another room that the whimpering noises was being made and stared in horror at the young naked man dangling from the cealing. That man was non other than Dr. Spencer Reid, or more so what was left of him...

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Holy crap, thanks for all the reviews guys!

In this story Emily joined after Reid was kidnapped

Chapter 1

Hotch quickly answered the phone.

"This is Agent Hotchner." He paused, his face froze. "Are...are you sure?" He put his hand to his mouth and glanced at the picture. "How is he?"He closed his eyes as he nodded. "Yes, yes ...I see... Thank you for telling me. We'll be there as soon as possible." Slowly he hung up the phone, still processing the information that Reid was still alive. He stared at the picture. Could this be really happening?

Trying to remember to breathe properly he headed towards the office area down below.

"Guys, I need to talk to you." He tried to keep his voice calm. Morgan was talking to Garcia while JJ was just hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Emily asked, but Hotch was focusing on the others. "You guys should sit, this is going to come as a shock."

Garcia slowly obeyed.

"D...do I want to hear this?"

Hotch nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes, you do." He took a deep breath. "They...found Reid."

"Alive?" Morgan managed to finally ask. Hotch nodded.

"That's the amazing part, they did find him alive."

They stared at him in shock, Rossi and Emily looked at each other.

"Oh my God," JJ whispered and put her hands over her mouth, Garcia just stared at Hotch.

"Are...are they sure it's Reid?"

"They are sure, they checked his fingerprints and dental records, since they ID'D him as John Doe."

"How bad shape is he?" Morgan asked, so many emotions rushing in him. Relief, hope, and fear of what the sonofabitch had done to Reid.

Hotch sighed.

"He seems to be in critical condition. He's concious but...I'm not sure how I'll say it so I'll just say it, they said that he seems to have amensia."

They stared at him, in more shock than before.

"Amensia?" Garcia cried out. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is he doesn't seem to know who he is, they say how he's talking is almost like he's been brainwashed. I didn't get too much detail but they made it clear not to expect us to think he's going to remember us right away, it's going to take some time."

"What did that sonofabitch do to thie kid?" Morgan asked angrily. Hotch shook his head.

"I'm still not certain of the details."

"Where was he found?" JJ asked.

"That's the thing, apparently they found him in the countryside out of DC," sighed Hotch

"So close," Garcia murmured.

"I told them we'll be there right away," Hotch added.

"We'll stay behind," Rossi volunteered suddenly and Emily looked at him. "To keep things in shape." He wanted to meet the kid but he had a feeling too many people would not be good for him and he also felt that he and Emily were not a part of that situation like the others were.

"Right," Hotch agreed. "That probably would be for the best."

* * *

The drive was a quiet one. Garcia had never been on the plane and sat next to Morgan, holding his hand tightly. Morgan wouldn't stop staring out the window, feeling sick at what they'd might see.

JJ wouldn't stop playing with her braclet and Hotch wouldn't stop fingering Reid's picture, the one he decided to keep, as he drove down the empty road.

"I just hope..."Garcia said, filling the van with noise. The others looked up.

"What is it, baby girl?" Morgan's voice was soft. Tears fell from Garcia's eyes.

"I just hope there's still some of Reid left in him, that Tobais didn't take him away from us completly."

Morgan squeezed her hand.

"We all hope that."

They arrived a few hours later.

The doctor greeted them at the door.

"I must warn you, you might not recoginze him," the doctor said.

"Why?" Morgan asked, stepped closer towards the man.

"Because he is severly bruised and scarred along the face, as well as burned. Plastic surgery might be an option later on, some of the scars won't heal. He'll also have tubes everywhere, and his hair is very short-not what it used to be. Looked like someone did a poor job of cutting it. There's burn marks along his body too."

"What else happened to him?" Hotch asked sternly. "Please, we need to know everything."

The doctor looked uncomfortable.

"It's clear that he was beaten on a regular bases..."Garcia put her hand to her mouth. "His ribs are broken and so is his leg. It's also appeared that he's been..." He cleared his throat.

"He's been WHAT?" Morgan anxiously demanded.

"That he's been raped, more than once."

Garcia burried her head into Morgan's shoulder.

"And as I hope Agent Hotchner informed you he doesn't even know his own name right now, so don't expect him to recoginze you right away. Honestly with has many wounds as he has and the trauma he's been through memory loss is probably a blessing in disguise."

"We'd like to see him," JJ whispered.

"Well he's asleep right now..."

"We just flew all this way," Morgan snapped. "We're seeing him."

The doctor nodded and led them to a hospital room. Slowly they entered, all of them afraid of what they'd find.

There laid Spencer Reid, but not the Reid they new. This Reid was exactly how the doctor described him. Covered in bruises ands cars and burn marks. And his hair was in an odd cut. His hands was covered in bruises took. They stood there, as if frozen in time for a few minutes. Morgan couldn't take his eyes off the kid's face, how damaged it looked. How different Reid looked. He was still adjusting to the fact that his best friend was found, that he wasn't dead. Finally JJ was the first to move towards him. She stared into the young man's face, a face who had seen many horrros in the last three years. She slowly bent over and kissed him on the cheek. That was when the tears started to flow.

"Welcome home Spence," she whispered. "And I'm sorry...so so sorry." She convulsed into sobs and Hotch quickly guided her to the hallway.

Morgan and Garcia sat in the chairs next to Reid's bed and waited for the kid to wake up, waited for this all to make sense-but it never would.

After calming JJ down Hotch picked up the cell phone and dialed Jason Gideon's number.

Gideon's voice answered, clearly surprised.

"Aaron? That you?"

"Yeah Jason, it's me."

"What's wrong? You haven't called me in ages."

Hotch sighed.

"They found him, Jason."

A pause on the other line.

"They found him alive," Hotch added. "They found Reid alive...It's finally over Gideon. He's finally home."

**I tried to keep the characters in character :) Should I still continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

********

**Again thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Chapter 2**

Hotch came back to the room.

"I called Gideon," he said, sliding into a seat. "He should be here as soon as he can."

"Bet he was in shock," Morgan commented.

"Shock was the understatement."Hotch put his hand to his mouth as he stared at Reid's body. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"I don't think either of us can," Garcia whispered, hugging Redi's poor bruised hand. "Come back to us sweetie," she whispered softly and squeezed his hand. She jumped suddenly. The others looked at her.

"What is it?" JJ asked worriedly.

"I...I thought I felt him squeeze back," Garcia whispered. Morgan looked at the kid eagerly.

"Could mean he's coming around."

Sure enough Reid's eyeslides fluttered and slowly opened. They stared in shocked eagerness as he glanced around the room and than stared at them. He jerked his hand away from Garcia quickly. She jumped slightly.

"Wh...where am I?" He managed to gasp. "Who...who are you?"

It had been so long since they heard Spencer Reid's voice they didn't care what they were saying. It caused JJ to cry more. But what really broke their hearts was when he added.

"Wh...where's Master?"

"Why would Tobias or Charles or Raphael make Reid call himself Master?" Morgan hissed to Hotch.

Hotch frowned.

"Either he gave Reid to someone else, which is unlikely since we found Tobias Hankles overdosed in the next room, or maybe Tobias formed a fourth personality, someone even darker than his father's."

"And the fourth persnality is this Master pesron," Morgan muttered. Anger filled him.

"And probably the one that did most of the controlling when Reid was his prisoner," Hotch said softly.

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Reid sounded terrified now. "Wh...what are you saying about mm...?" He tried to sit up. "I...I have to get back, he'll...he'll be angry."

"No Reid-Spencer-" Morgan said softly. "You're safe now. Master's not going to hurt you anymore." to

"Master is dead," Hotch suddenly said softly. "You don't have to obey him anymore, you're free. Master is dead."

"No!" Reid's eyes widened in panic. "Y...you're lying! M...master is not dead!" He tried to fight Morgan and Hotch who held him down. Garcia and JJ couldn't stop crying.

"Someone! We need help!" Hotch shouted. The nurse rushed in and stared at the young man struggling to escape. Quickly she grabbed a needle and jammed it as softly as she could into Reid's arms.

"I think you've upset him enough for one day, I suggest you leave," she said softly.

"We're not going anywhere," Morgan growled. "And you can call security all you want." He showed her his FBI badge. Quickly she left as they watched Reid slip back into darkness.

Hotch sank back into his seat, not being able to tear his eyes away from the young man. Garcia had buried her head into Morgan's shoulder again,

sobbing.

"I had no idea," Hotch said, his voice shaking. "That that news would make things worse. I thought it would make it better."

"Sometimes when a pesron is kidnapped for a long periods of time, even if that kidnapper is cruel to them, they form a kind of attatchment to the kidnapper," Morgan whispered, as he stared at Reid. "I think this is what happened to Reid." He swallowed. How he hated the kid calling the bastard Master like that. Like Reid was some Goddamned slave.

"Now I can see why the doctors think he was brainwashed," JJ murmured.

Whatever the nurse gave Reid it had knocked him back out for hours. Hotch had to get away briefly so he resumed to pacing back and forth. Suddenly he saw Gideon rushing up to him.

"What took you so long?" He cried out.

"Sorry, I didn't have that jet handy, I had to fly commercial, and I was in Washington State," Gideon explained.

Hotch wanted to ask what he was doing there but knew better than to argue.

"How is he?" Gideon asked, quickly. "WHERE is he?"

"All right,calm down,"

"DON'T tell me to calm down! This is Reid we're talking about...I want to see him."

"And you'll see him, but first there's some things you need to know." Slowly Hotch sat Gideon down. Gideon listened closely and closed his eyes at Hotch's suggestion.

"So you think this fourth personality is Reid's "Master"?"

Hotch nodded grimly.

"And Reid freaked out when I said his Master was dead."

"It's been known for captures to become close to their kidnappers."

"That's what Morgan said."

"How bad are the scars and the burn marks? And the bruises?"

"Pretty bad, you can barely reconginze him."

Gideon placed his hand to his mouth.

"I want to see him."

"He's asleep."

"I don't care, I want to see him. I...I have to see him." Hotch nodded and showed him the room. The others looked up as Gideon walked in. He didn't see any of them, he only saw Spencer Reid. He stared at the young man's body, Hotch was right. You could barely recoginze him. He continued to stare, as if in a trance, studying each bruicse, each scar, each burn mark.

He slowly walked over towards Reid's bed and grasped Reid's bruised hand.

He leaned over to whisper something in Reid's ears, tears forming in his eyes.

"Welcome home, son," he whispered. "Welcome home..."

**Kind of short but I hope you all still review!**


	4. Chapter 4

********

Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 3

Gideon couldn't stop staring at Reid. He couldn't believe, even after seeing the kid, that Reid was back, that he was alive. He had already buried the kid in his mind. He had already given up on him. How could he face Reid and tell him that?

Hotch glanced at Gideon, the others were asleep next to them.

"You okay?" His voice was soft. "Reid's back home, I thought you'd overjoyed, but you look more miserable than the last time I saw you."

Gideon glanced at Hotch.

"I gave up on him, Hotch. I never told you that, or anyone. But deep down inside of me, when I left I was also giving up on the kid. I thought he was dead...I already buried him in my mind. I was trying to move on...how can I tell that to him? How can I tell Reid that I gave up on him?"

"Gideon, he was missing for three years, I think all of us were on the verge of giving up on him..."

"But YOU all didn't! I did. What does that say about me?"

"That you've seen more horrors than most, that you've experienced more loss, and this one was just too much for you. That doesn't make you a bad person Gideon. Honestly..."Hotch sighed. "I had secretly given up on him too. I allowed Morgan and the others to still think they were alive because that's what they needed. But I knew the facts and the gruesome reality of it...I knew there was almost zero chance of finding him-"

"Yet we did," Gideon sighed. He shook his head. "I shouldn't have given up on him so soon."

"You searched for two years non stop! That's longer than most people would search for someone. You did nothing wrong, Gideon."

"How come it feels wrong then?" Gideon stared at Hotch. "How can we sit there and tell the kid we abandoned him? That we left him in the hands of Tobias, that...we weren't even bothering looking for him?"

"He has amnesia, Gideon. He probably won't even know who we are for a long, long time. He won't know who you are. He's been brainwashed. Let's deal with getting him back to normal before we decide what to tell him, and what not to tell him. Let's concentrate on bringing ALL of Reid back to us."

Gideon slowly nodded. He stood up.

"I'm going for a walk."

"I'll go with you, I need to get air too." Hotch placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. Morgan jumped. "Hey, we're just going to go outside for a while, we'll be back."

Morgan nodded and glanced at Reid,

"Any changes?"

Hotch shook his head.

Morgan had tears in his eyes as he watched his friends sleep.

"What did that bastard do to you, Reid?" he whispered.

Reid struggled to sleep, so many new senses. He was in a strange unfamiliar place. He didn't like this place. He wanted to be with Master. Master would make everything right. Even if he had been a bad boy, Master would make everything right, he always did.

_"Who...who are you?" He asked, the first time Charles had left the body. The new person smacked Reid across the cheek._

_"No questions, boy! You don't need to know my name. You'll call me Master, that's all you need to know."_

_Reid closed his eyes, his face still stinging from the slap._

_"I'll...I'll never call you...ma...master," he hissed. "Never!"_

_Another hard slap._

_"Don't make me get the belt, boy!" He sounded a bit like Charles, but it was clear he wasn't. "I'll teach you to respect your Master!" with that he quickly untied Reid and threw him to the back. He took his belt of and raised it, hitting it smack on the skin. Reid whimpered, but closed his eyes-refusing to cry out. But soon it became too much and he was unable too prevent noise from coming out of him._

_Suddenly he felt his pants being dropped._

_"I'll teach you to mind your Master," the man hissed. His eyes widened. _

_"No, please no."_

_The belt smacked him across the back again._

_"No talking till I say so!"_

_He cried out in pain as he felt something enter him._

"Hey Reid, it's okay kid! It's okay!" Morgan was trying to calm Reid down, who had woke screaming. He had suggested to Garcia and JJ that they go home for the night, that JJ still needed to check on Henry. Hotch was still sitting outside with Gideon. "Spencer, it's okay." He managed to hold Reid as the kid started to sob and shake. "It's okay," he repeated. The kid looked up, eyes wide and frightened.

"Who are you?" he whispered, his voice trembling. It stung Morgan to know that Reid didn't remember any of them.

"I'm Derek Morgan, I was your best friend," Morgan whispered. "I AM your best friend."

"We...we were friends?" The kid sounded so frightened, so alone. Morgan nodded.

"Yes."

"M...Master is coming for me, he'll be angry," Reid whispered and Morgan shook his head.

"Master is dead, Spencer. He's not coming for you. He's dead, you're free."

Tears fell down Reid's cheeks.

"Mas...Master's dead?"

"Yes, Master's dead."

Reid started to sob, then, and bury his head onto Morgan's shoulder. Morgan held him, feeling sick that the kid was crying for his dead kidnapper-the asshole who put him in this situation.

"I'm...I'm all alone," the kid suddenly whimpered and Morgan looked at him.

"No, no you're not, Reid. You're with us now. You're with family. And we're not going to leave you again, I won't leave you again. You're not alone. You'll never be alone."

Reid continued to sob onto Morgan's shoulder and Morgan rocked him back and forth, wondering if Dr. Spencer Reid would ever be the same again...If any of them would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story! Haven't forgotten about it!**

Finally day rose. Morgan managed to coax Reid to eat breakfast. He almost had to feed Reid himself, guiding his hands to his fork.

"Didn't He-"Morgan refused to call the bastard Master. "Didn't He let you eat?"

Reid shook his head.

"He fed me himself," he murmured. "He wanted my hands constantly tied...so I wouldn't escape. He was paraniod about me escaping. Even when I wasn't tied to the chair my hand was tied around my back." Tears fell from the kids face. Morgan sighed.

"It's okay kid, it's okay."

"Hey kiddo." Gideon entered the room, forcing a smile. Reid studied him.

"Do...I know you?"

That stung Gideon more than he thought it would.

"Yes we did, we were very close...you were like a son to me." Morgan glanced at him, That was something they all suspecting when Gideon was part of the BAU but it was never said outloud.

Reid nodded slowly, he felt some sort of...connection with the man.

"Enjoying your breakfast?" Gideon was desperate to make conversation.

Reid made a face.

"Not really."

That brought laughter from both Morgan and Gideon.

"We'll have to get you some real food," Morgan promised. Reid swallowed.

"Master doesn't let me eat any really good stuff...says it's too good for me."

They exchanged a look.

"You can eat ANYTHING you want to eat, Reid," Morgan promised. "Do you remember ice cream?"

Reid slowly nodded. He thought he did.

"Do you want Ice cream for breakfast?"

Reid thought about it and slowly an almost childlike grin appeared on his face. It felt good for both of them to see this.

"Yeah, I do."

Morgan nodded and Gideon laughed.

"All right, I'll go to the store to get you some. What flavor do you like?"

Reid paused, this time clearly frusterated.

"I...dont' remember."

They could see the stress climbing back in him.

"It's okay kid." Morgan squeezed his arm. "Doesn't matter, relax. Gideon well just guess. He's a really good guesser."

Reid nodded, dangeriously close to crying. He couldn't even remember what kind of ice cream he liked.

Morgan cursed himself. He thought he was doing a smart thing, a good thing. But he just made it worse.

As Gideon left Garcia, JJ, Emily,and Hotch came in. Garcia was carrying flowers and so was JJ. Emily was holding a balloon. She stared in shock at how different Reid looked. Tears formed around her eyes. But she couldn't cry. She had to be strong, for Reid.

Reid tried to straighten up. He remembered them from the night before.

"Hey sweetie," Garcia said, smiling at him. "How're you feeling today?" She kissed him on the cheeks and he flinched at the touch. She pretended to ignore it as she busied herself putting the flowers in the vaces. Emily tied the ballon on the bed. She read that bright cheery things in a hospital room, like a balloon, made a person feel better.

"Hey Spencer...You remember me?" She felt awkward for asking. He slowly shook his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," Emily said softly. "You didn't know me that well."

JJ suddenly kissed him on the cheek as well causing him to flush. Hotch squeezed his shoulder, like Morgan.

"You doing any better?"

"I'm...okay."

They nodded. That was better than being awful.

"Gideon's getting him some ice cream for breakfast, " Morgan said as an ice breaker. That got laughers.

"You rebel you," teased Garcia with a loving smile. Reid hesitated before smiling in return, still unsure of these people. But liked what he felt when he was around them.

He felt safe, at home, loved.

He felt like part of a family.

Gideon returned with the ice cream. Slowly he tried it, with Morgan's help, and smiled. They just smiled at the fact that Reid was smiling again. No matter why he was.

They watched him enjoy his not tradtional breakfast.

Finally they had to get to work.

"I'm staying here," Morgan told Hotch. They got no arguments from that. Gideon was curious to meet Rossi so he left as well.

"I'll be back for lunch," Garcia said firmly.

"No it's okay..."Reid started to say and Garcia shook her head.

"You won't win kid," chuckled Morgan. "So just accept it."

Reid nodded and slowly smiled again, feeling more relaxed.

Garcia kissed both their cheeks before leaving and gave Morgan an extra squeeze on the shoulder.

Reid was suddenly tired.

He felt his mind drifting.

Morgan looked at him.

"You okay, Reid?"

"Yeah," Reid mumbled. "Just a little tired."

"That's understanble, this morning has been overwhelming you."

Reid nodded.

"I'm...scared to go to sleep."

Morgan looked confused.

"Why?"

"Cause he's there," Reid whispered, real fear in his voice. Morgan didn't bother trying to make sense of Reid caring about his Master and being terrified of him at the same time. He just nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm here, and I won't let anything bad happen to you. If I see ANY signs of discomfort I'll wake you up."

Reid stuided his face. This guy wouldn't lie to him.

"Promise?"

Morgan smiled.

"Promise."

He watched Reid drift into a hopefully dreamless sleep. Only there did he let the tears run down his cheeks as he wondered if Reid would ever remember who they and especially the kind of friendship he and the kid had together...


	6. Chapter 6

**Told ya I'd update it! Edit: Oh and as someone mentioned the episode where Reid was poisoned was in season 4, and I had forgotten about that but I do want to have my jello conversation and memory so I decided for it to happen before Revelations. :)**

"You're eating my jello!" Reid squaked in an accusing voice as he woke to Morgan eating his lunch.

"You wouldn't like it anyway," Morgan told him calmly. "It's too bouncy."

Reid glared at him.

"Stop eating my jello, Morgan." He snatched the jello out of Morgan's hand and Morgan grinned as he saw a bit of spark finally in the kid's body. He raised his hand.

"Sorry, kid. Next time I won't touch your jello." He picked up the grilled cheese sandwhich.

"Not that either!" Reid said protectivly. "I need it for my tomato soup."

"So what am I supposed to eat?"Morgan challenged. He enjoyed this playful banter. It had been a few days and already more life was appearing in the kid. He wanted to keep it that way. He had not left Reid's side once, causing Reid to become attatched to him-even though he still didn't remember their previous friendship.

"Get your own lunch!" Reid shot back, pushing his tray closer to him. Morgan laughed.

"Touche, Kid." He waved for the nurse to bring him another lunch tray. Reid looked at the jello curiously, almost in a trance. Morgan frowned.

"You okay, Reid?"

"Yeah." He raised his head. "Did you try and eat my jello before...in the past?"

An eager light lit up on Morgan's eyes. Was Reid remembering?

"Yes. Yes I did, when you were poisoned...do you remember?"

Reid was struggling.

"It's all foggy...a blur."

"It's okay," Morgan said quickly, not wanting to push it. The fact he remembered the time with the jello meant more to Morgan than he thought it would.

The nurse appeared with another lunch tray.

"Now I've got my own jello," Morgan said, grinning. Reid smiled back, still clearly frusterated that he couldn't remember anything more. Morgan could sense it.

"Don't beat yourself up, kid. When you're ready to remember, you well."

Reid swallowed and nodded, forcing his attention back on the food.

_"You're getting nothing but dog food the next week...you don't deserve anything more...you're just like a dog now anyway, aren't you?_

He blinked back tears, feeling kind of sick to his stomach.

"Reid? You okay?" Real concern was in Morgan's voice.

"I don't think I can eat anymore..."

Morgan nodded.

"Okay, don't push yourself." He took the tray out of the way.

"I don't want you to have it, though," Reid said weakly. Morgan gave a sad smile.

"I'll have the nurses save it and preheat it for you." He felt Reid's forehead and sighed. "You're burning up."

"I felt just fine a few minutes ago."

"It's okay, kid. No one is blaming yourself. Just breathe deeply, and relax." All playful banter had gone from Morgan's voice and Reid swallowed and nodded.

"Thanks." He closed his eyes.

"No problem." Morgan glanced at Reid's face. "You know I'm not gonna leave you, you know that right?"

Reid nodded.

"I know."

He listened to Morgan talking as he drifted off into a nightmarish sleep.

_"You were a bad boy today, weren't you?"_

_"No Master, I wasn't!"_

_"I'm going to have to punish you, boy!"_

_"Master, please!"_

_The belt struck his face._

_"You're going to have to pay, and when you are bad you pay in pain!"_

_The belt kept hitting across Reid's back. Reid screamed himself hoarse. The nipple clamps that were on him were filled with peircing pain mixed with a strange kind of sensation. _

_He kept on getting hit over and over and screamed when his penis was struck. The man didn't stop though and struck his penis over and over and over again until Reid was nothing but a blubbering mess._

_"You pay, you pay in pain," the man repeated and then forced Reid's head towards his own dick. "Now give me the best damn blowjob you can give me and maybe I'll stop whipping your cock."_

_"Yes Master," Reid weeped as the penis was thrusted in his mouth, his body still steaming in pain._

He woke screaming. Morgan comforted him, like he always did and this time he vowed not to fall asleep any time soon.

"Please, don't let me fall asleep again," He begged Morgan who nodded.

"I'll try," he whispered, while rocking Reid back and forth,far off anger flickering in his eyes-like a light that was about to go out. "I'll try."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

Reid saw Morgan was drifting asleep. He eyed the bathroom. He did not want to go in a bedpan again. He was strong enough to go to the bathroom, for Godsakes. Or at least he should be. He wanted to prove that the Master was wrong. He was not weak.

With shaking legs he stood up.

He tried to take a few steps towards the bathroom before collapasing. Morgan woke with a jolt and in panic saw the bed empty.

"Reid?" He stood up, brotherly worry in his voice. "Reid!" He raced towards Reid's body.

"I'm fine," Reid mumbled as Morgan helped him to his feet. "I just...wanted to go to the bathroom, is all. Not have to use the...bed pan."

"Well let me help you then."

"I don't need help!" Tears were in Reid's eyes. "I need...I'm not wee...weak M...Morgan."

"No one said you were. You've barely walked at all in the past two years though. Your legs aren't used to it.

Reid started to sob quietly.

"He said...I was weak."

"Yeah well he's also a sociopathic monster." Morgan sighed, as he tried to struggle and picture what Reid was going through.

"Let me help you," Morgan begged. "I wasn't there for you before...least I could do is be here for you now."

Reid swallowed and nodded. Morgan quietly unhooked the machines, temporarily of course, and helped Reid limp to the bathroom. He watched as Reid grabbed hold of the sink.

"I can do it from here," Reid said with determination and Morgan nodded and waited outside until Reid was done. He helped Reid back to the bed.

"Thanks." Reid's voice was soft.

"No problem kid."

Reid swallowed and swallowed again as the machines were hooked back in place.

"I...wish I could remember...you...us...everyone else..."

"So do I." Morgan's voice was a wave of saddness.

"Do you think I ever will?"

"I don't know," came the honest reply.

Reid shuddered.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Scared of what?"

"That...he'll come for me."

Morgan sighed.

"Reid, the bastard is dead."

Reid closed his eyes.

"I'm also scared...of not having him in my life anymore."

Morgan stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's so confusing," whimpered Reid. "I hate him...yet..yet I need him too...I fear him...yet I want to...please him...why? Why do I want to please the man who made my life...living hell?"

Morgan shook his head.

"I don't know, Reid...maybe it's because he's all you knew for two years. That he...at least offered you a constant routine and now you don't know what's going to happen to you."

Reid was silent, deep in thought.

"Maybe."

"Try to get some sleep, Reid."

"He'll be there," whispered the kid and Morgan hugged him tightly.

"So will I."

Reid slowly nodded and fell into a trusted sleep.

* * *

The next morning was the same old crummy hospital food, but still ten times better then what Reid got during those two years.

A knock came at the door. It was Hotch.

"You should go home for a bit," he told Morgan. "I'd like to visit Reid for a while."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Morgan." There was a warning in his voice. "You need to shower, get some rest. Get some food."

"He's right," Ried told Morgan. Morgan studied the kid.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not." Morgan squeezed his shoulder and yawned as he rose.

"I guess I could use a nap." He lookd at Hotch. "I'll be by in a few hours. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do."

Hotch waited for Morgan to leave befor ehe sat down. Ried felt awkward, tense. He didn't know Hotch that well. Couldn't remember him at all.

"Reid..."Hotch's voice cracked.

"What sir?"

"Please, call me Hotch. Not sir." He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I want to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"For...not finding you sooner...for making you go over to Tobias's house when I suspected him...having you go to a potientailly dangeorus place without backup as an error in judgment. An error that cost you two years of your life...for that I'm sorry..and I'm so sorry for not finding you sooner. So sorry." His voice cracked.

Ried was stunned to see the man was crying.

"It's my fault this happened to you, Reid. I need to know you forgive me...I need to know that..." He started to sob and Reid rose and placed his hand over Hotch's.

"It's okay sir...Hotch." He cleared his throat. "I've never blamed you for what happened...never will...and I...forgive you."

Hotch nodded, relief filling him as they sat there, looking at each other.

He still hadn't forgiven himself completly, and he never well, but at least he could look Reid into the eye now, without that deep rooted self hating guilt knawing at him...and that was something, wasn't it?

**Sorry for this chapter ending so abruptly! But I really wanted a Hotch/Reid scene!**


End file.
